


try

by yunh0



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Degradation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, sub seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: seonghwa can’t act big and bad all the time





	try

The entirety of Ateez had just finished their performance on a music show and were now in the dressing rooms changing out of their outfits. Seonghwa changes out of his dark and scary costume-like outfit into a grey sweatshirt and jeans. He thought his makeup really fit with his last outfit but this one.. not so much. He hung his outfit on a clothing hanger and walked outside to hang it up on the rack. 

“Seonghwa hyung looked-“ Yeosang begins, stopping at the sound of Seonghwa himself walking into the room. “Intimidating.” Yunho finishes. “Really?” Seonghwa asks only for the rest of the members to nod quickly.

Seonghwa felt his ego skyrocket and smiled to himself. “Well.. thanks?” He chuckled. 

He saw San and Yunho exchange looks that he couldn’t decipher the emotion behind so he ignored it. Upon hearing their manager call their names, they left to go back to the dorm.

-

They got back and went their separate ways. Hongjoong and Mingi going to their beds and napping, Jongho laying on the couch in the living room on his phone, Wooyoung scrounging for food, and Yeosang... Yunho... San... Seonghwa stopped and looked around. He didn’t see the remaining three members anywhere. Did they come home? He tried to shake it off and just go to his room to relax. He walked in and was unpleasantly surprised to see Yeosang on his bed. 

“Hello.” He said looking up at Seonghwa. “Why are you on my bed.” The elder retorts. He saw Yeosang look behind the door with a sly smile. Seonghwa turned around and saw San standing there almost innocently. San looked to his left and to his right and then to Seonghwa. “What’s going on?” Seonghwa asked. 

San chuckled slightly and stepped out from behind the door. “Well you.. you see. Um, we were gonna surprise you! Yeah we were planning to.. surprise you.” San trails off. Seonghwa was more than confused with how San was acting and talking. The sound of metal softly chimes through the room and San looked nervously towards Yeosang who just raised his brows with a grin. 

Yunho crawled behind Seonghwa and cuffed his hands. Seonghwa jumped out of his skin and tried to look behind him. “What the fuck?” He exclaims, struggling to get out of the cuffs. “Sorry, hyung.” Yeosang sarcastically says. San noticeably relaxes his body. Yeosang chuckles from the bed. Yunho shoves the older forward slightly and locks the door behind them.

“We’re gonna have some fun today.” Yunho whispers, resting his palms on Seonghwas shoulders. He leads him to the bed and lays him down beside Yeosang. “What’s up?” The brunette teases. Seonghwa doesn’t even look at him. San walks over to Yunho who’s standing in front of the closet and whispers in his ear. Seonghwa grunts and tries to get comfortable despite the handcuffs cutting into his wrists. 

He hears Yunho snicker along with San. They pull out some objects but Seonghwa can’t see clearly. Yeosang uses a hand to rub Seonghwas stomach down to his crotch. Seonghwas breath hitches and he twitches at the touch. 

“Enough.” Yunho suddenly says as he walks over to the bed. Yeosang retracts his hand as told and places it back behind his head. “Color?” Yunho says, fooling with one of the objects he brought. “Green.” Seonghwa responds, not even knowing what he’s getting into. “Very good.” Yeosang says. Yunho pulls out a line of silk fabric and places it over Seonghwas eyes. His vision of San and Yunho standing over him darkly fading away. He lifted up his head so Yunho could tie it around. Seonghwa stared into the darkness almost terrified.

He listened as footsteps neared and faded through the room. Then San inched towards the olders neck and began sucking. Seonghwa gasped and unconsciously moved it to the side so there was more room for San. He let a small moan fall from his lips as San licked and kissed the hickeys he left on his neck. San pouted as Seonghwa let out a sad whine when the sucking stopped.

Seonghwa felt his belt being undone then his pants being pulled off. He wanted to shy away from their gaze but he knew it was pointless. 

Yeosang turned on his side and reached up Seonghwas sweatshirt to play with his sensitive nipples. The elder flinches at the cold hand roaming his skin and whines desperately. “Are we gonna have to put a gag on you, hm?” San asks teasingly. Seonghwa shakes his head and bites his bottom lip. 

Yunho sits in front of Yeosang and begins palming Seonghwa through his boxers. The elder groaned out and bucked up his hips. San scoffs and goes to grab a gag ball in hopes of lessening their chances of getting caught. 

Yunho watches San and shakes his head. “Do you want to get caught?” San whispers. Yunho sighs and gives up trying to stop him. “Open your mouth.” San says. Seonghwa, expecting Sans dick being shoved in his mouth, was very unhappy to taste a plastic ball instead. Nevertheless he lifted his head and let him attach it. He plopped back down defeated and let the two boys keep touching him. 

“Mmhf.” Seonghwa begins, the three boys looking at him. “What? We can’t understand you.” San says. Seonghwa scrunches up his face and starts thrusting into thin air as Yunho continues palming him. Seonghwa moaned loudly and came through his underwear. Yunho and Yeosang pulled away from him at the same time. “Seonghwa.. you ruined your clothes..” Yeosang said, trying to sound as sad as possible. Seonghwa breathed heavily through his nose and hoped they couldn’t see his red cheeks. 

Suddenly his boxers were pulled off and he heard them hit the ground. San licked the few drops of cum left on Seonghwas cock, the said boy flinching and trying to scoot away due to his sensitivity. San giggles and stands back up. 

Yunho stands up as well and removes the blindfold. Seonghwas eyes frantically move from each boy to the other and then to his vulnerable state. 

“Well hello there.” Yeosang says. “You got something..” Yeosang points to his mouth. Seonghwa glares at him as drool steady falls from his mouth. San laughs a little too hard before Yunho slaps his arm, the laughter turning into childish whines. 

“Want us to take turns fucking you, pretty?” Yunho whispers in his ear. Shivers run down Seonghwas spine and he closes his eyes, eventually nodding. “So sweet.” He says before walking away. Seonghwa watches as Yeosang gets up and takes off his clothes along with the two others. He admires each of their bodies, he thinks they’re more than attractive. 

He follows San with his eyes and sees him pull out some lube and maybe over-coat his dick with the liquid. He walks to the bed and sits on his knees in front of the older. Seonghwa ends up staring at San, his dark hair messy atop his head, his glossy lips parted, and looking back at Seonghwa. They both looked away a little awkwardly before San began to push into Seonghwa. The raven haired boys eyes widened at the fact he wasn’t prepped, but the excessive lube helped more than anything. “You’re so tight..” San mumbles almost to himself. Seonghwa squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up. 

Yunho and Yeosang stare at the two from across the room, threatening to touch themselves at the sight. 

San looks up at Seonghwa whose eyes were glossy and pleading for something. San couldn’t tell. He tried pounding into him once and that’s when he knew that’s what he was pleading for. Seonghwa whimpered and craned his neck back, the hickeys San gave him now on display. Seonghwas chin glistened with his own drool, the collection growing as the time went by. 

Yeosang slid his hand under his sweats and pumped himself slowly, never taking his eyes off San and Seonghwa. Yunho looked down at him and up to his face, his eyes were hooded and full of lust and his mouth was slightly open, breathy moans coming from it. Yunho poked his cheek with his tongue and replaced Yeosangs hand with his own. The brunette snapped his neck quickly to look at him but soon relaxed and enjoyed the moment. He then did the same and started pumping Yunho hastily. They both began to moan quietly, their eyes never moving from the bed.

San spread Seonghwas legs open further and quickened his pace. He dug his nails into the others thighs and groans at the way Seonghwas walls close around his cock tightly. Seonghwa moaned around the gag loudly as he started to tremble. “Hyung.” San moaned softly. Seonghwas eyes rolled back and he arched his back off the bed. He tried to tell San he was gonna cum but he was reminded of the gag in his mouth. “Mmmph!” He attempted. “Me too.” San miraculously understood. They whined and moaned until they came with each other. San immediately pulled out and looked over and saw Yunho and Yeosang with cum stains on their pants. “Really?” He says and goes to sit down. 

Yeosang points to himself in question and looks at Yunho who nods at him. He gets up and takes off his remaining clothes and lathers his dick in lube before walking over to Seonghwa and wasting no time to begin entering. Seonghwa whines and realizes how sensitive his hole and cock are. Yeosang sloppily thrusts into him, his legs weak from cumming barely 2 minutes ago. Seonghwa felt tears brim at his eyes the faster Yeosang drilled into his prostate. Yeosang grabbed the elders soft cock and started pumping it. Seonghwa cried out at the overstimulation and tried to jerk away from him. Yeosang smiled evilly at the sight and fucked into him even harder. “Not so intimidating now, huh?” Yeosang leans down to purr in his ear. Seonghwa sobs and shakes his head. “You’re so pretty like this, Seonghwa.” Yeosang tells him. Seonghwa groans as he feels his orgasm building up the more Yeosang talks. “You’re so good for me and San and Yunho. We would do this all day if we could, just to see your pretty face when you’re close and when your moans get louder and louder. Maybe one of the others will hear and wanna use you too. Do you want that, hyung?” Yeosang says. Seonghwa let’s out a high pitched moan and nods quickly. He can’t even finish nodding or barely processing what he just heard before he’s cumming for the third time tonight. Yeosang groans and does the same inside Seonghwa. They both breathe heavily before Seonghwa sees Yeosang pull out and take off the gag. 

Seonghwa sighed and licked his cracked lips. Yeosang bent down and lapped up the puddle of drool on Seonghwas lips and chin, the older losing his mind at his actions. “Such a good boy..” Yeosang purrs once more and walks towards Yunho, who stands up almost immediately. Seonghwa, still panting, watches Yunho do the same thing as the others, clothes off, lube on. Deja vu. Yunho walks over and sits Seonghwa up. Taken aback, Seonghwa sits up anyway. Yunho unlocks the hand cuffs and lays him back down. Finally Seonghwa could enjoy this better. Yunhos eyes widened at the deep bruises on his wrists and kissed them, rubbing the marks. Seonghwa stares at him lovingly, his wrists feeling better just from that. “I’ll be more gentle.” Yunho whispers. Seonghwa nods and repositions himself a bit.

Yunho lines up with Seonghwa and leans down so his face is resting on the elders shoulder. Seonghwa wraps his arms around the blondes back, holding him lightly. He pushes in slowly and bottoms out. Seonghwa hisses and claws into Yunhos back, the said boy wincing quietly. Seonghwa moved his hands to Yunhos face and cupped it, leaning up to kiss him. Yunho kisses back and keeps his thrusts gentle, not wanting to hurt Seonghwa. “Feels good.” Seonghwa said, his voice broken. Yunho hums and kisses Seonghwas neck, sucking new hickeys in addition to San’s. Seonghwa moaned and held onto Yunhos biceps tightly, noticing how soft his arms were. “I.. I cant cum again. Hurts.” Seonghwa embarrassingly says. Yunho smiles into his shoulder. “Be a good boy for us, okay? It’s almost over.” Yunho responds. Seonghwa nods and looks over at San and Yeosang who had fallen asleep on each other’s shoulders. Seonghwa smiled and looked up at the ceiling. “You feel so good.” Yunho says quietly, earning a whine from Seonghwa. “I’m gonna..” Seonghwa was cut off by the lump in his throat coming back. He let tears fall as the sensitivity was painfully overwhelming. Yunho kisses his cheek comfortingly. Seonghwa trembles and sinks his nails into Yunhos arm as he sobs out. Yunho held him close as they both came, the intensities very different from each other. 

“It’s over now, okay? You’re okay.” Yunho reassures as he wipes the others tears and kisses his lips. Seonghwa breathes heavily and tries to stop his shaking. Yunho pulls out and runs to the bathroom to get a wipe to clean Seonghwa up. After he’s done he cleans himself up and gets under the covers with the elder, holding him close. “Thank you.. and them.” Seonghwa says. Yunho laughs at the sight of San and Yeosang asleep and kisses Seonghwa again. “Of course, baby.”


End file.
